


【仁丸】灰色尘埃

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】灰色尘埃

*为爱发电，ooc预警，OOC预警，OOC预警！！  
*站街，站街，站街，预警三次了！  
*别人家有的我也想有，别骂啊  
*高中生yuan交，预警！！再预警！！

1.  
客厅传来骇人的吼叫和器皿摔碎的声音，仁王烦躁地“啧”了一声，扔下游戏手柄，拽过书包翻找起来。  
房间另一边，姐姐捂着年幼弟弟的耳朵目无表情地靠坐在墙根处，看到仁王的动作，目光呆滞地问他：  
“要出去吗？”  
“嗯。” 仁王头也不回，边穿外套边把钱包放进口袋。  
“作业不是还没做完？”  
“都他妈吵成这样了做什么作业。”  
看到哥哥面无表情的离开，随后传来极大的摔门声，窝在姐姐怀抱的小孩嘴巴一瘪又开始哭。年长一些的女孩叹了口气，习以为常地抬手把他的小脑袋埋进自己颈窝。

2.  
从昏天黑地的游戏厅出来时已经是傍晚了。步子还有些虚浮，脑子里激烈的游戏声响和刺耳的谩骂声滚动播放，简直要把仁王撕扯成两半。这个时候回去，也许面对的也只是一片狼藉——仁王掏出钱包数了数，勉强够吃一顿饭。  
仁王从便利店里买了包子、饭团和饮料，拎着塑料袋站在桥上慢慢吞咽。手机震动了一下，他猜会不会是姐姐的问候短信，结果只是不太熟的同学来询问作业。嗤笑一声，没有理会，又把手机放回口袋。  
手再从口袋里拿出时不小心带出了游戏厅的会员卡，卡片滚落到不远处，落在一双干净的板鞋旁。  
顺着往上望去，和仁王差不多年纪的男孩，拥有一头辨识度很高的红发，穿着打扮和他的脸一样，俏皮可爱、干净乖巧。

“给你。” 男孩捡起会员卡，上前两步递给仁王。  
仁王接过卡片，点点头表示感谢。  
男孩也礼貌地笑笑，越过他的肩膀走远了。

3.  
周一的中午在天台睡觉，一不小心就睡过了第一节课。第二节是英语，枯燥乏味，趁着课间拿上自己的书包，仁王干脆地离开学校。高三的学生，各有各的奋斗方向，课堂反而成了最不重要的资源。同学之间的关系也带着疏离的客套，总归是毕业了不会再见的人，谁又有心思去关心周围呢。  
仁王解下领带漫无目的游荡在街上，制服松松垮垮地穿在身上。也就是这样一个对他来说普普通通的下午，那抹鲜艳的红色突然撞进他的视线。  
是天桥上遇见的男孩，仁王一眼就认了出来。  
只能怪他自己发色太奇怪，当时那样想着。

男孩穿着和仁王身上一样的校服——只是没有外套——熨帖整齐的衬衫和针织外罩，衬得他目光越发澄澈清亮。  
他透明的像一个泡沫，如果不是出现在这样的画面里。  
已经开始发福的中年男人动作亲昵的抚摸着男孩的脸，手臂下滑直至单薄的腰身，随后弯下腰凑到男孩耳边说了些什么，对方便立刻羞赧地笑起来。  
那人轻搂着男孩走进了一间灯光昏暗的KTV，直到他们的身影完全消失在玻璃门后，仁王还保持着呆立的站姿久久没反应过来。  
鬼使神差的，他朝那间KTV走去。  
站在那扇窄门前，想要拉门的手举在半空许久，却在最后泄力一般，缓慢地垂回身边。

仁王不清楚自己在KTV门口站了多久，也许是半个小时，也许是一个小时。双腿因为长久的站立而有些麻木，但还是直直地站在那里，眼睛盯着那扇窄小的玻璃门，一刻没有离开过。

男孩脸上带着轻微的潮红先一步走出KTV，为身后的中年男人扶着门。男人笑着揉了揉他的头发，又从皮包里拿出白色的信封塞进他的针织衫口袋，之后整理了一下自己有些歪掉的领带，信步离开那条街道。  
男孩视线环绕了一圈，在定定看着他的仁王身上停顿了一秒，又平滑的移开，显然是没有认出他来。  
等对方擦着他的肩膀走过时，仁王一把拉住他的手腕：  
“你不是我们学校的学生。”  
男孩的神情慌乱了一秒，很快又冷静下来，暗暗使劲想要抽出自己的手：  
“你可能记错了。”  
“我不会认错你，” 仁王用力捏了捏他细瘦的腕，重复了一遍，“你不是我们学校的学生。”

4.  
他应该是生气了，仁王不难看出来，但还是固执的跟在他身后，即使对方从没回头看他一眼。  
KTV前那一出闹得两个人都挺尴尬，男孩最后大力甩开仁王的手自顾自地往前走，仁王垂眼看了看自己被甩开的手心，脚步一拐跟了上去。  
好几个街区后，男孩终于忍不住回了头，语气生硬，透着恼怒：  
“你要跟我到什么时候？”  
仁王没接话，只静静地看着他。  
“随便你吧。” 男孩没好气的扔下这句话，回过头接着走自己的路。仁王停顿了一下，随后又迈开步子追了上去。

男孩熟练地在便利店买了低价的肉和蔬菜，又分别拿了一盒鸡蛋和牛奶。路过装蛋糕的玻璃柜时，似乎显得很犹豫，最后还是摇摇头走向收银台。  
仁王看着他的背影，从玻璃柜里拿了两个蛋糕。

满手的塑料袋让男生不是很方便走路，便停在路边，弯下腰整理这些袋子。仁王三步两步走上前，抢过两个拎在手里：  
“我帮你。”  
男孩瞥他一眼，没接受也没拒绝，只拎着剩下的袋子往前走。  
长久的沉默后，仁王斟酌着问他：  
“你是回家吗？”  
意料之中的没有回答，他便又问：  
“我可以去你家吗？”  
“我说不行你会滚吗？” 男孩冷冷地反问。  
仁王老老实实地摇头：“不会。”

仁王惊讶于自己的耐心，关于眼前这个长相漂亮的男孩，他有一肚子的问号。自父母闹离婚起，他已经在长久的争吵中变得麻木不仁，对任何事情都提不起兴趣，对世界充满了抵触感。生活已经这样了，再糟又能糟到哪去呢，他时常这样自暴自弃的想着。  
可身边这个男孩的出现，在他堪堪将满十八的短暂人生中撕开了一道危险的口子。仁王隐约发觉他能透过这道口子窥探到一个完全陌生的世界，充满未知，这让人恐惧，也让人着迷。

他们很快走到一栋位于深巷里的老旧居民楼下，男孩停住脚步，转过身来，问道：  
“你叫什么？”  
“仁王，仁王雅治。你呢？”  
“叫我文太就行。一会儿我弟弟要是问起，就说你是我同学。”  
说完径直朝门栋里走，仁王赶忙迈步跟上。

不大的一居室布置得十分温馨，文太进屋的那一刻，两个男孩欢呼着迎了上来，一起喊着“哥哥欢迎回家——！”  
文太挨个儿揉了揉他们和自己相同的红发，又要弟弟们帮忙把阳台上洗好的衣服收进来。

趁着文太去厨房做饭的时间，仁王坐在小客厅里打量了一番。没有大人生活的痕迹，但衣橱和书柜都收拾的整整齐齐。餐桌上正埋着头写字的男孩好奇地偷偷打量他，对上他的视线时又慌乱的移开。  
仁王主动坐了过去：  
“文太的弟弟吗？”  
男孩乖乖地点头。仁王看到他写着的算数练习册，便随口问道：  
“作业吗？”  
“不是哦，” 男孩摇摇头，“我和弟弟都没有上学，这是哥哥给我们的练习册。”  
仁王愣了愣，虽然知道并不礼貌，还是没忍住问出了口：  
“你们爸爸妈妈呢？”  
男孩的神情肉眼可见的低落下去：“不要我们了。”

文太饭做的好吃，仁王长久以来第一次觉得有些不够。帮着文太收拾完碗筷，便准备起身离开。临走时想起自己在便利店拿的那两个蛋糕，便送给了文太的两个弟弟。小一点的那个开心地对仁王道谢，大一点的那个邀请他多来他们家。

文太送他出去，走到楼梯口时，仁王问他：  
“他们不知道你已经不上学了？”  
文太抱着臂点点头，似乎想到什么，笑出声来：“本来是为了瞒住他们买了这身校服，没想到派上了别的用场。”  
仁王知道他说的是援|交。  
见仁王没说话，文太的神情重新变得冰冷：  
“好了，悲惨的人世间你已经见识过了，好好回学校过你该过的日子，不要再来烦我。”

5.  
父母之间的矛盾愈演愈烈，他们已经不再满足于摔碗或者花瓶，开始迫害更加实在的大物件，比如电视。弟弟一如既往的缩在姐姐怀里哭到抽搐，学校里还是按部就班的上课放学。自父母开始吵架后，家里的便当盒就再没使用过，好在他们还记得留给孩子足够的零用钱。  
仁王最近养成的习惯是，每天放学到那间KTV斜对面的咖啡店坐着，靠窗的单人座。文太时常会出现在视野里，和不同的男人，年轻的、年纪大的、胖的、瘦的，各种各样。唯一相同的，是在那之后红发男孩泛着潮红的脸，和口袋里的白色信封。  
每当看到文太和男人走进KTV后，仁王便停下手头的事情（他有时候会玩手机，有时候会看看漫画、或者感兴趣的小说），抱着咖啡杯，专注地盯着那扇门，等待它再被打开的那一刻。这不长不短的几十分钟里，他感受过悲痛、渴望、羞耻、兴奋、欲望、难过、嫉妒……一切一切复杂的情绪，混乱地交织在脑海里，而源头，都是那个精致又坚韧的漂亮男孩。  
仁王想，那哪是一扇玻璃门那么简单，分明是他的潘多拉盒盖。

他下了决心般，在一个深夜从床上坐起来，穿戴整齐就要出门。轻手轻脚地顺着楼梯走到客厅，没想到遇见了在黑暗中抽烟的父亲。  
烟头的火光在夜晚明明灭灭，空气里到处是呛人的白色烟雾。已经上了年纪的男人听到身后的声响转过头，看到是仁王，神情无措的愣了愣，随后有些狼狈地掐灭了手上的残烟。  
男人清了清嗓子，但声音还是显得嘶哑：“怎么还不睡？”  
仁王站在楼梯的最后一级没回答。  
“是饿了吗？爸爸给你做点吃的？” 说着就要起身往厨房走。  
“不是，” 仁王赶忙开口阻止父亲的动作，上前两步，犹豫着开口，“……钱不够花。”  
“哦，” 男人拿过自己的钱包，将里面的纸币全部拿了出来，递给仁王，“下次没钱了提前说。”  
仁王拿着那叠纸币，站在那没动作。  
“还有事吗？有什么事明天再说吧，很晚了，你该睡了。”  
攥着纸币的手用了些力，想要出门的念头似乎被暂时搁置了下来，仁王转身往楼上走，上了两级台阶又回过头对着客厅小声说：  
“……你也早点睡，少抽点烟。”

第二天是周六，仁王睡到快正午才起床，难得的没有被吵醒，不管是楼上还是楼下，听起来都静极了。他快速地洗漱一番，走出房间在家里转了一圈，居然没有一个人在家。  
餐桌上给他留了午饭，日式咖喱，母亲常做的那种。  
吃完饭，仁王换了身舒服的休闲服出了门。他记忆力本就不错，更别提是上了心的事，没多久就走到了文太家楼下。因为不上学的情况还瞒着弟弟，仁王猜测他周末一定都会待在家里。站在门栋下忐忑的来回走了几圈，下定决心般上了楼。

文太显然没料到他会再来，开门的动作一时间停滞在那里，倒是身后好奇探头的弟弟们先反应过来：  
“仁王哥哥来了！”  
把路上买的零食和水果放进厨房，又问候了文太的弟弟们，仁王十足一副邻家大哥哥的暖心模样。文太抱着臂靠在门边冷眼看着他没说话，最后披了外套往门外走，撂下一句：  
“仁王你出来，别打扰他们学习。”  
仁王撇撇嘴，朝还缠着他的小一点的男孩比了个无奈的手势，小心地带上大门。

文太看了他一眼，歪了歪头示意去楼下说话。他坐在花坛边，双腿随意交叠着：  
“你还来干什么？”  
“我……” 仁王被文太审视的目光盯着，莫名有些紧张，心里直骂自己没出息。暗自稳了稳呼吸，调整好表情，“来看看你们。”  
文太无所谓的点点头：“那你看完了，走吧。”  
仁王走上前，坐到文太身边，从口袋里拿出昨晚从父亲那要的那叠纸币：  
“这个给你。”  
他想帮他，越是被分崩离析的家庭关系折腾的够呛，就越发想要将心里那点无处安放的情绪归置到一个没有人发现的地方。和他没有半点关系的文太，这个沉浮在人间的漂亮男孩，不问他从哪里来也不问他为什么来——仁王擅自将他定义为自己的中转站。  
但文太显然会错了他的意。男孩盯着他手里的钱半晌，神情古怪，最后带着些不可置信抬头看向仁王。他的瞳孔轻微地颤抖着，最后坠成一片深不见底的黑。之后，脸上浮现出让仁王心惊肉跳的甜腻笑容，那笑容他再熟悉不过——文太牵着那些男人的手拉开KTV的玻璃门时常有的笑容。  
漂亮男孩的声音诱惑而空洞：  
“你也要跟我睡觉？”

6.  
仁王确信自己是在赌气，但他说不清楚是在气自己还是文太。  
他咬着下唇，仰躺在白色床单包裹的榻榻米上，神情复杂地看着正趴在他腿间不断吞吐的文太。如今他终于走进这间幻想已久的KTV内部，带着一种愿望实现的满足感，又懊恼没有好好解释自己那赤诚的善意。他并非不肖想文太柔软的身体，却又真情实感的想要拥有和他对等的关系，以一个真诚的朋友身份去正大光明的接近他。  
仁王暗骂自己又当又立说的便是如此。

文太从他腿间抬起头，脱下自己的裤子，只留了一件松垮的衬衫在身上，开始给自己做扩张。他动作优雅而熟练，不时从唇边漏出的轻哼让仁王几乎把持不住。  
几乎是文太坐上来的一瞬间，仁王就抓住他的胳膊颠倒了两人的位置。文太下意识惊呼一声，随后那声音被快速而猛烈的冲撞弄得支离破碎。压着他的十八岁少年眉头紧锁，文太惊觉在这自顾不暇的时刻居然还想伸手抚摸仁王还显稚气的眉眼。  
他闭上眼，默默承受来自对方的强烈侵入，之后感觉对方似乎快到顶峰时，才重新抬起眼睫，有些慌乱的想要推开仁王以免射在里面。  
手都还没抬起来就被粗暴地吻上，一时间大脑空白，推拒的动作慢了一拍，让对方毫无阻碍地将滚烫的液体留在了体内。

仁王俯在文太身上大口喘气，过了会儿又抬起头，用牙齿去轻咬男孩颈窝细腻的皮肉，一下一下，像只幼犬。  
怀里的男孩也正躺着平复呼吸，双眼有些涣散的对着天花板，没个焦点。  
仁王原本准备开口解释自己只是单纯的想要帮他，但看了看两个人衣不蔽体的样子，又觉得说什么都没必要了。

“文太……我……” 仁王直起身，侧躺在一旁，小心翼翼的询问，“我能不能去你家吃饭？”  
散乱的视线总算有了落脚处，文太转过头看向仁王，目光从他的眼睛一直滑到嘴唇，轻声说道：  
“随便你。”

饭桌上的气氛有些沉默。两个弟弟不知道为什么哥哥们出门了一趟回来就都有些烦闷，但看着自家哥哥不算好的脸色也只能埋头吃饭，尽量少发出声音。  
文太突然把筷子重重拍在桌上，吓得其他三个各怀心思的人一跳，他看了看仁王，又垂下眼睫：  
“我去洗个澡。”  
说完就去了里屋，房间门被重重的关上。

年长一些的弟弟用筷子戳了戳端着碗愣在那里的仁王：  
“和哥哥吵架了吗？”  
仁王有些心虚地看了一眼关切的男孩，低下头没答话。  
“哥哥很好哄的，” 男孩凑近了些对仁王说道，手上递过一颗不知从哪掏出来的水果糖，“给他吃颗糖就好了，喏。”  
仁王接过糖攥在手心，轻轻点了点头。

文太洗完澡擦着头发走出卧室时，仁王刚好收拾完碗筷。他们对视一眼，又默契的同时移开视线，仁王解下围裙就去玄关换鞋，文太则穿好外套先一步出了大门。  
沉默着走到楼梯口时，仁王回过头，将一直放在口袋里的糖果递出去：  
“你别生气。”  
“我弟弟给的？” 看到仁王点点头，文太又问道，“你没跟他们说什么吧？”  
“没有，他们以为我们吵架了。”  
文太低下头轻轻笑了笑，伸手接过糖果，撕开包装扔进嘴里。水果的清甜一下子蔓延开来，他脸上总算浮现出一丝这个年龄的男孩该有的笑容。  
“其实我……” 仁王咬了咬唇，一字一字干涩地像是从喉咙里挤出来，“下午，真的没有别的意思。”  
文太的舌头裹着糖果，从左边滚到右边，又从右边滚回左边，硬糖在他嘴里发出轻微的碰撞声。仁王从他微微张开的唇里瞥见那片粉色，不自觉咽了咽唾沫，飞快地移开视线：  
“我……还能来看你吗？”  
“随便你。”   
他好像很喜欢说这句话，尾调轻缓得像一声叹息，带着再明显不过的妥协。  
仁王点点头，向前了两步又突然转身，把没反应过来的文太搂进怀里用力抱了一下，之后头也不回的快步离开。

红发男孩站在原地，低下头看了看自己因为拥抱而被扯得有些变形的袖口，转过身走回昏暗的楼梯间。  
——这人好像，总是在得寸进尺。

7.  
家里的一切仿佛被按下了暂停键，曾经以为会无休无止的争吵声，从某一天开始消失的一干二净。姐姐推脱要找工作搬去了外地，母亲每天会为弟弟和仁王做好饭菜，弟弟也已经能够在脖子上挂好手机和钥匙独自上下学。  
父亲一个人搬走了。

姐姐临走前的晚上，仁王靠在她的房间门边看她一点一点的收拾行李。  
“雅治的话，将来要跟爸爸还是妈妈？”  
没有听到回答，女孩抬起头，看到自己一向聪明机灵的弟弟脸上，罕见的出现了茫然神色。  
“……果然还是个小孩子啊，” 女孩轻叹一声，站起身，将这个看起来过分成熟的弟弟轻轻拥入怀里，“不管做什么决定，都没有人会怪你，要记住哦——”  
“爸爸也好，妈妈也好，这个家里的每一个人，都很爱你，这是不会变的。”

三个月后，法院的判决下来，父亲主动放弃了三个孩子的抚养权，并承诺会支付孩子们的生活费直到他们经济独立。  
因为父亲在之前就搬了出去，以致对仁王的生活其实并没有太多影响，只是偶尔吃晚饭时，母亲会对着父亲曾经常坐的位置失神。年幼的弟弟不大懂这些，但也明白自己要更懂事才行，便闷着头一言不发的吃饭，那副乖巧又不安的样子总让仁王想起文太的两个弟弟。  
他叹了口气，趁着母亲去厨房盛汤的间隙揉了揉弟弟的头发。

临近目标大学的入试，仁王待在学校的时间长了起来，理工科虽然没什么问题，国文和英语还是要认真的准备一番。父亲离开后，便当盒又重新装进了孩子们的书包。中午坐在天台吃饭时，总是会想起帮文太洗碗的为数不多的经历。  
——说起来也很久没去找他了。  
模拟卷的成绩下来，国文分数依旧不理想，似乎陷入了复习的瓶颈期。仁王胡乱把卷子塞进抽屉，扫视了一圈班级，大家或埋着头做习题、或趴在桌上休息，即使离开座位也小心翼翼，怕打扰到别人。  
气氛越发的压抑。仁王看向窗外，正好传来一声初春的闷雷。他从柜子里拿出伞，收拾好书包逃离般地走出了学校。

他站在和文太初遇的天桥，中段的位置能够看到那间窄小的KTV。撑着伞趴在栏杆上，随手从口袋掏出一颗糖放进嘴里——是和文太家一样的水果硬糖，那天之后他去便利店买了好几袋，一直放在包里。  
文太的弟弟提过，他喜欢吃青苹果味。仁王仔细感受嘴里的青绿色糖果，清爽甜美，又泛着酸涩，倒是和文太很像。

在仁王的胡思乱想没来得及变得旖旎暧昧前，他又看到了文太。还是那身干净整洁的校服衬衫和针织外套，撑着一把透明的伞。  
男孩站在KTV门口显得十分犹豫，雨越下越大，仁王站在天桥上只能模糊看见文太的手抬起又放下，反复几次后终于下定决心般拉开门走了进去。  
一声惊雷在那扇玻璃门关上的瞬间炸开在耳边。

8.  
他如同第一次那般站在KTV前，静静地等待玻璃门再次被推开。十分钟后，他掏出一整袋没拆封的糖，一颗没吃完就塞另一颗进嘴里，舌头从未承载过这样多的堆叠，直到最后味觉彻底麻木，嘴里除了苦涩再也分辨不出其他的味道。  
最后一颗青苹果味的糖果融化殆尽时，文太终于走了出来。他撞进仁王直勾勾的目光，扶着门的手一时间僵滞在那里。  
他的状态很不好，这个想法第一时间出现在仁王的脑海里。男孩的衬衫并没有扣紧，隐约透出青紫的痕迹，他的嘴唇和眼眶都带着明显的淤青，腿也在微微打颤。

许是文太失神的时间久了些，身后的男人十分不耐烦，一把抓住他的头发往后扯，嘴里嚷嚷着：  
“怎么回事啊——被干傻了？”  
文太被这突如其来的力道扯得龇牙咧嘴，仁王这才注意到他嘴里还泛着血丝。

几乎是一瞬间的事——体型笨拙的男人被凶猛的力道挥倒在地，还没反应过来就被像野兽一样冲过来的少年狠狠摁在地上。仁王双眼通红，几乎是遵循着本能的想法下了死手，一拳一拳都冲着男人脆弱的鼻软骨砸去。  
意识恢复的时候，自己的双手正被文太死死锁在怀里。看到仁王的视线逐渐清明，文太才松了口气，一把将他从男人身边扯开。又蹲下身从男人身上搜出钱包，掏出一把纸币数了数，抽出两张扔回男人不断起伏的胸口：  
“少收你点，就当医药费了。”

年幼的红发男孩听到门铃跑去玄关开门，被站在门口的两个狼狈不堪的哥哥们吓了一跳：  
“哥哥……你们打架了吗？！”  
闻言跑来的年纪稍大的男孩赶忙将弟弟推进客厅，把两人让进屋子：  
“哥哥受伤了吗？”  
文太摇摇头，笑着表示不用担心。仁王则一直低着脑袋，长发垂在颊边，双手还在不断地颤抖，看上去颇为阴沉。原本想去问问仁王是怎么回事的小弟弟看到他的表情，有些害怕的退了两步。

文太拿出路上买的蛋糕递给年长些的男孩，又指指仁王：  
“你们自己玩会儿，我带他去洗个澡。”  
说完就拽着仁王的衣服进了里间，锁了门。

见仁王还是一副不肯动的样子，文太叹了口气，自顾自的脱了衣服走去浴室。浴室很狭小，堪堪站得下一个人，文太将换下的衣服扔去床上，没来得及关门仁王就闪身跟了进来。  
“……很挤。”   
两个人在这样的空间里面对面站着，几乎快要贴到一起。文太没穿衣服，更觉得尴尬起来。他抬手拿过浴巾想要遮挡一下，却被仁王一把握住。  
面对赤裸着身体的文太，仁王没有一丝无措，视线从他满是青紫的脖颈一直往下——文太的皮肤格外白皙，在阳光下时总让他觉得晃眼。而此时这副漂亮的身躯上满是伤痕，不管是胸口、背部，还是极为敏感细嫩的大腿内侧、甚至更为隐秘的地方。  
“……疼吗？”  
“疼啊，” 文太苦笑，干脆放弃抵抗，大大方方向仁王展示堪称狼狈的自己，“所以你快让我洗干净然后帮我擦药。”

9.  
文太洗澡的时候，仁王执意站在浴室等他。虽然感到奇怪，但文太还是说了 “随便你吧”。隔着一层浴帘，仁王能隐约看到男孩绰约的身姿，许是热水溅到伤口痛了些，偶尔还会传来隐忍的吸气声。  
仁王将双手埋进头发，痛苦地抱住脑袋蹲下身子，整个人蜷成一团。  
——为什么要在什么都做不了的时候遇见你呢。

仁王之后也简单冲洗了一下，换上了文太的短袖和家居裤。他擦着头发走出浴室时文太正裸着上身趴在床上翻阅一本旧杂志。听到仁王出来，文太朝他扔过一管软膏：  
“帮我擦点。”  
怕弄疼他，仁王力道放的格外轻，结果弄得文太又痒又麻。趴着的男孩笑着拍了拍仁王：  
“你重点没事的。”  
“……他总是来找你吗？” 仁王轻声问他。  
“偶尔。” 文太被仁王按的舒服，眼睛也眯了起来，“他给的多。”  
“……这么缺钱吗？”   
“我想接着读书，两个弟弟也不能一直这样。这一年还是攒了不少钱的，但送他们上学可能还是不够。”  
“那怎么办？”  
“我在想找人家收养他们。”  
仁王的动作顿时停了下来，他凝神看了看文太的表情试图揣测出什么，最终还是一无所获。  
“舍得吗？”  
“……总不能让他们这样一辈子。”

仁王俯下身子，隔着身上薄薄的绵T恤把自己贴到文太背后，双手轻轻环住他。额头抵在男孩突出的肩胛骨上，鼻息里是他身上好闻的沐浴露混合着药膏的苦涩。  
成绩不理想的卷子、已经有了白发的父亲、开始带老花镜的母亲、过分懂事的弟弟、香精味浓厚的水果硬糖、装着纸币的白色信封、文太带给弟弟的练习册、姐姐临走时的拥抱、各色各样的男人餮足的笑容、他喜欢吃的蛋糕……  
碎片化的信息爆炸一般堵在心口，像无数被剪地破碎的黑白照片，和窗外的雨滴一样占据了所有感官。  
长久以来的无助和委屈，突然在这一刻，在面对文太平静神情的这一刻，瓦解的彻底。

他搂着文太瘦弱的身子，死咬着下唇抽噎，接连不断的泪水在男孩细腻的皮肤上流过，途径开裂的伤口，给神经输送去一点微弱的疼痛。  
文太趴伏着，睁着眼望着窗外，默默感受背后正抵着他的少年大厦倾颓一般的情绪崩塌。他别扭的从背后抬起手臂，摸索到仁王的身体，轻轻拍打起他的后背，一下、两下、三下……  
“仁王，都会好起来的。”  
回应他的只有身后传来的，更加剧烈的呜咽声。

10.  
仁王母亲在某一天突然发现，自己这个看上去总是不太上进的儿子，似乎觉醒般的开始努力了。在学校再没翘过课，回家匆匆吃完晚饭后就把自己锁在房间里做习题，学校老师也打来电话说他的成绩十分稳定，考上重点私立大学没有什么问题。  
等到一切尘埃落定后，春天已经快要结束了。仁王父母的关系似乎在离婚后反而要缓和不少，父亲偶尔回来看望孩子时，母亲会非常和蔼的准备他爱吃的饭菜。姐姐也在外地找到了满意的工作，听说正有不错的男孩子在追求她。  
一切都在朝着好的方向发展。

毕业后的暑假，仁王罕见的出去打了一个月的工。天气很热，每天出门前都要做足心理准备。父母心疼他，劝他好容易考上重点大学，在家好好休息一段时间，仁王摇摇头拒绝了。  
拿到薪水的那一天，仁王跑着去了文太的家。他的步子从没这么轻快过，即使是顶着烈日。很久不见，有许多消息想要跟他分享。  
开门的时候，仁王觉得文太大一些的弟弟似乎长高了不少。男孩看到他眼睛亮了亮，赶忙把他让进屋，说：  
“哥哥出门了，说晚上回来。”  
仁王几乎是一瞬间就意识到文太去做什么了。

太长时间没有见到文太，仁王都快要忘了这人世间是有A面B面的。AB两面是不会有交集的，原本就是他自己固执的想要求个虚妄。

文太推门回来时，看到正教弟弟做题的仁王，倒也没惊讶，只留下句“我洗个澡”就进了里屋。年长的弟弟察觉到什么，拿胳膊肘怼了怼仁王：  
“去看看哥哥吧。”

仁王看到那管软膏放在床头，没被文太拿进浴室，悄悄放松了一下，至少今天他没有受伤。  
“你怎么有时间过来啊？” 文太边套居家服边走出浴室，心情看上去还不错。  
“来给你这个，” 仁王拿出自己准备的浅蓝色信封，“这是我自己打工挣的。”  
文太也没客气，从容的接过信封扔在床上：“我就不说谢谢了。”  
仁王坐在床边，看着窗外阳光勾勒出文太的剪影，沉默了会，说道：  
“我考上东京的大学了。”  
“恭喜。” 文太语气轻快。  
“……你钱攒的怎么样了？”  
“还可以。”  
对话生生断在这里，仁王不知再怎么开口，便随手从口袋掏出糖吃。  
“给我一个。” 文太见状伸手过来要，仁王又从口袋拿出一颗递给他。  
“仁王，” 他随意把湿掉的浴巾扔在椅背，挨着仁王坐下来，伸手握住仁王的手，轻轻用指腹摩擦他的手背，“认识你很开心，也许是我这辈子最开心的事也说不定。”  
仁王转过脸看向他，神情中带着些惊喜。  
“其实我已经帮弟弟他们联系好收养的家庭了，下周就送他们过去。攒的钱也足够念个公立大学，我准备去外地复读一年，然后试试看。”  
“……你要去哪里？” 仁王有些忐忑的问道。  
“不知道，但总归不会留在这里。”  
“那你以后……不需要再……”   
“嗯，不做了。”   
两人一时间沉默下来。仁王理不清乱成一团的思绪，他悄悄看了看文太，对方倒是格外平静。

“仁王，我想和你换校服。”  
“啊？” 仁王一时间没反应过来。  
“就是那套我也有的校服，我想和你换，可以吗？”   
文太问的小心翼翼，仁王头一次在他脸上见到这种可以称为“脆弱”的表情，愣了愣。  
“你不想吗？”  
仁王赶忙摇摇头：“不是，没问题的。我明天就给你送来。”

11.  
他们的告别称得上匆忙。  
仁王第二天送去自己的校服时文太正在帮忙自己弟弟打包行李。 虽然没有亲眼见到，也明白为了说服自己的弟弟文太费了多少功夫。好在两个孩子早熟又懂事，最终还是含着泪决定先听哥哥的话，好好读书、长大了再团聚。  
看到仁王站在门口，文太笑着招呼他进来，把自己的那套校服整整齐齐放进纸盒递了过去。  
“留下来一起吃饭吧。”  
仁王也微笑着点点头。

这餐饭吃完没多久，两个白天帮忙收拾行李的孩子就困的去睡了觉。怕吵着他们，仁王和文太便披了外套坐在楼下的花坛边闲聊。  
文太递过一张纸给仁王：  
“把你大学地址给我。”  
仁王老老实实地写了，递回给文太。 红发男孩小心的折好纸条放进口袋，看到仁王还在望着他，咧着嘴开心的笑了笑。  
“我下周要去学校报道了。” 仁王小声说。  
“嗯，祝一切顺利。”   
文太微笑着仰头看向黑夜，眉眼弯弯。月光洒在他脸上，看上去圣洁的像天使一样。仁王有些迷醉在这画面里，不自觉伸出手轻轻抚上他的脸，歪着头吻了上去。  
一个浅尝辄止的吻。

12.  
大学生活逐渐让仁王有了独立的实感，随着身体上的发育成熟，性格也更加沉稳下来。姐姐正在准备婚礼，弟弟也考取了私立中学，听说母亲之前夜里犯了胃病，还是父亲第一时间驱车来送去的医院。  
弟弟在电话里描述这些的时候，似乎带着如释重负的笑容。刚进入变声期的男孩，低沉的嗓音也让仁王意识到他正逐渐长大。  
“总之一切都很好，哥哥在外地也要注意身体。”  
“嗯，” 仁王笑着点点头，“婚礼我会回去的，在那之前还拜托你们好好照顾妈妈。当然，你也要好好照顾自己。”  
“知道啦，哥哥怎么年纪越大话越多。”  
又相互调侃了两句才挂了电话。仁王靠窗坐在空旷的教室，微风轻轻翻过书页，他伸出手将那些凌乱的页数再翻回来，接着研究这些晦涩的知识。

“仁王君！” 教室门口传来同学的喊声，仁王抬头望去，对方手里拿着一封信，“你的，帮你取回来了。”

浅蓝色的信封，一如既往的没有来信地址。仁王动作小心的拆开，眉眼间尽是他自己都没察觉到的温柔神色。

【见字如面。  
天气转凉了，我猜你还没有戴围巾，要小心着凉啊。我在现在的大学过得很好，虽然课业对我来说还是很吃力，但读书果然还是一件让人幸福的事情。上周回神奈川见了弟弟们，他们都快和我一样高了。  
希望你一切都好。  
到了下一个春暖花开的日子，也许就能见面了。】

寥寥几句，仁王来来回回看了好几遍。文太的字和人一样，利落又清秀。他拿起信纸在唇边亲吻了一下，又放回信封，仔仔细细收回书包的夹层。

一切都在好起来，仁王看向天空这么想着。

而下一个春暖花开的日子，我们一定能再见。

END.

【还是老老实实写我的傻白甜吧……人不该瞎心血来潮。】


End file.
